


Where my demons hide

by TinyButFierce



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: This is inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons. I listened to it and automatically thought of Harry. Post-Changes, but incorporates stuff up to Skin Game as well. Angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Don’t look into my eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and those that have seen mine have varying reactions. Some cry, some run, some stare at me in terror, some look at me in pity. My soul once made a gangster lord do a double take. 

I can guess what they see. Fire, ice, darkness, the many decisions in my life, all paths leading to some inevitable form of death and destruction. Whichever side I choose will change me, most likely for the worst, and my soul reflects that. It’s where my demons hide. 

What does one say about a person who sacrificed themselves to save an innocent soul, the sacrifice making them into a worse person than before? Was it truly a good deed? Should they be redeemed? 

My actions cost me my soul and I can feel it slowly being torn away. I’m not myself anymore. My actions are starting to be ruled by the temptation of falling farther into darkness as I scramble to keep my head above the water. My friends reaching towards me, and as our fingers touch I either grab or sink farther, my life being represented by a single bloodstained boat. 

The water is cold as my soul is becoming, the monsters clawing to the surface coming out in bursts of anger and emotion that threaten those I love. As I separate from those as a solution to the danger of myself, they run faster than I can trip away, and I avert my eyes. 

My demons aren’t hiding anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
